Entre rejas
by Bramby
Summary: [Inspirado en el arte de @setl lon] Contra todo pronostico los miembros de La squadra di esecuzione sobrevivieron a lo imposible, desgraciadamente vino con un precio muy caro, ahora están en una cárcel privados de su libertad y en condiciones deplorables que les harán pensar si realmente vale la pena haber sobrevivido.
1. ¿Cómo?

Hola, he sido inspirada por el arte de setl_lon ( twitter setl_lon/status/1104709574173483008)

Historia de capítulos cortos con -aunque no lo parezca- final feliz, cualquier dedazo, error o advertencia que haya pasado por alto favor de dejarlo saber¡!

Advertencias: Justificaciones sin sentido (con respecto a su supervivencia), descripción de heridas, pensamientos suicidas, intentos de suicidio.

Personajes pertenecientes a Hirohiko Araki.

* * *

Ardía, su garganta ardía, era un dolor insoportable, quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía, en vez de eso salió sangre, ríos y ríos de sangre, empezó a ahogarse con ella, se sentía horrible y el ardor no se iba.

_¡No quiero morir!_

_Ghiaccio, Ghiaccio._

Abrió los ojos asustado, encontrándose con la oscuridad del techo, estaba todo sudado, mira a sus alrededores consternado.

—Ghiaccio.

Alguien le llamaba, dio un suspiro y bajo de la litera.

En la cama de abajo se encontraba Melone, era quien le llamaba con insistencia.

—Quiero ir al baño, ¿me ayudarías? —Melone sonrió y trato de incorporarse.

Ghiaccio simplemente asintió y fue por la silla de ruedas que estaba en la esquina de la celda.

Sí, estaban en la cárcel.

—¿Estás bien?, luces agitado, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? —Melone se arrastro como pudo fuera de la cama y se acomodó en la silla que le ofrecía Ghiaccio, este negó con la cabeza—, vamos, no tienes que mentir, sé que tuviste una pesadilla.

Ghiaccio señalo su garganta y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Melone negó con la cabeza.

—No, no gritaste ni nada…—el rubio bajo la cabeza un tanto triste—, te movías demasiado y tu sueles estar quieto a la hora de dormir.

Ghiaccio frunció el ceño y termino de posicionar a Melone sobre su silla.

—¿Soñaste con lo que paso ese día?

Ghiaccio apretó los puños mientras empujaba la silla de su compañero, este volteo a verle.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo hice…

Ghiaccio le dio un golpe a Melone en la nuca, este se quejó, pero no dijo nada más, ambos fueron en silencio al baño.

…

Dieron las seis de la mañana y paso un guardia haciendo ruido en su celda.

—¡Levántense! —gritó y Ghiaccio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarlo, pero no podía.

—¿Es una broma acaso? —comentó Melone con sorna mientras refunfuñaba, el guardia le ignoro.

—Quédense sin comer si quieren, no es mi problema—dijo el guardia, para luego irse, Ghiaccio bajo de su cama y busco la silla de Melone.

—¡El desayuno es hasta las ocho, imbécil! —gritó Melone para luego lanzar su almohada a la puerta de la celda—, le encanta jodernos a ese hijo de puta, quiero que se pudra y se muera, ¿algo así dirías tu?

Ghiaccio sonrió un poco mientras ayudaba a Melone a acomodarse en su silla.

—Lo único bueno de este lugar es que podemos insultar a estos idiotas sin límites—murmuro Melone mientras reía en voz baja, Ghiaccio asintió.

Para un preso cualquiera insultar a un guardia era castigado con golpes y en el peor de los casos te llevaban a confinamiento, pero con Melone era distinto, era un inválido, un par de golpes podría matarle y eso pondría en problemas a los guardias, y llevar a confinamiento a Melone (o a cualquiera de su «equipo») requería de mucho papeleo que nadie tenía ganas de llenar.

Así que los guardias no les hacían nada a menos que algo _realmente _serio pasara, por esa razón el único castigo que podían recibir era ser despertados horas antes de lo que se debía.

—Leamos algo en la biblioteca, no creo que el comedor este abierto de todas formas—comento Melone con cansancio, Ghiaccio asintió y salió de la celda mientras empujaba la silla de su compañero.

¿Cómo terminaron así?

Todos estaban ahí, Formaggio estaba en un estado frágil, extrañamente todas las balas desaparecieron de su cuerpo pero las quemaduras seguían ahí, las cuales le dejaron todo hinchado y rojo, estaba cubierto de vendas y tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no infectarse, por lo cual no podía hacer muchas cosas aparte de leer y ver televisión, con lo mucho que ese hombre amaba el deporte, «al menos puedes caminar» le había dicho Melone; Illuso estaba muy jodido, parte de su cuerpo estaba deformado, el único lugar visible donde se veía la deformación era su brazo derecho, parecía una masa de carne podrida, daba asco, según los doctores era carne que no alcanzo a derretirse, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se hizo inmune a la toxina que recibió pero aun así tenía que tomar varias sesiones de inyecciones y medicamentos para estar con vida y también debía usar una máscara para poder hablar, ya que su aliento retenía parte de la toxina que era exageradamente letal, Illuso tenía una sala especial para comer debido a esto.

Pesci era -increíblemente- el menos afectado, tenía cicatrices de corte por todos lados pero estaba bien, como si nunca hubiera sido destrozado en pedazos, Prosciutto cree que Pesci se conservó tan bien debido a que en algún momento el efecto de _Sticky Fingers_ desapareció y Pesci volvió a unirse sin querer; Prosciutto era otro caso, perdió un ojo, un brazo y una pierna, tenía que usar una prótesis y a pesar de todo Prosciutto se erguía orgulloso, tratando de llevar una vida normal, aunque él era el que más recaídas tenía -todos tenían-, al menos una vez al día decía que se quería suicidar y por lo menos una vez a la semana intentaba hacerlo, Pesci tenía que estar sobre él todo el día debido a esto, era algo irónico que al final fuera Pesci -el mammoni que era tan miedoso que no podía ni ver el más mínimo asesinato sin llorar- tenía ahora que cuidar del gran Prosciutto.

Luego estaba Melone, sobrevivió a la mordedura, pero el veneno le paralizo la parte baja del cuerpo y ahora se la vivía en una silla de ruedas; Ghiaccio perdió la habilidad de hablar, algo irónico ya que él siempre corregía el mal hablar de la gente y quedó con una cicatriz gigante en la garganta, por último estaba Risotto, tenía muchas cicatrices de balas, al igual que Formaggio las balas desaparecieron, junto a Pesci era el menos dañado, aunque en ocasiones tenía problemas para respirar, nada más que eso.

La policía fue quien los vino encontrando uno a uno alrededor de Italia, fueron curados y puestos bajo juicio, se les dijo que podrían bajarles la sentencia si daban la más mínima información de su jefe, pero ellos no sabían nada, explicaron que nadie en Passione tenía una puta idea de quien era el jefe, claro que el juez no les creyó y todos terminaron con cadena perpetua.

Estaban tan jodidos físicamente que no valía la pena ponerlos en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, así que los enviaron a una cualquiera.

Pasaron de ser el grupo más temido de Passione a unos presos cualquiera que no requerían siquiera un guardia que les vigilara por las noches.

Ghiaccio quería hasta llorar.

Melone leía libros de genética -los de siempre- mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta, no había mucha variedad en la biblioteca, muchos presos no sabían ni leer y Melone tenía que conformarse con los tres que había, sacando teorías sin sentido cada maldito día solo para no aburrirse.

—De está forma, un hombre podría embarazarse…—comentó con cierto entusiasmo mientras leía y escribía, todo al mismo tiempo—, ¡_di molto_!

Ghiaccio le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su acompañante con una revista que estaba leyendo, este soltó un quejido.

—Perdón, perdón… _molto bene_.

Ghiaccio sonrió, pero la sonrisa se fue tan rápido como vino, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, apretó la revista que traía en las manos y miro a la nada, abrió la boca y trató de hacerlo, ningún sonido salió.

—Ghiaccio…—Melone le observo en silencio y Ghiaccio le lanzó la revista en la cara.

Recordó su sueño.

_No quiero morir_.

Hm, estaría mejor muerto.


	2. Juntos

Llegó la hora del desayuno.

Todos los presos salían de sus celdas sin gran entusiasmo, la comida no era mala pero tampoco buena, una mierda si eres un delicadillo como Prosciutto a la hora de comer, pero bueno, el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a consumir mierda o por lo menos eso había dicho.

Los presos estaban divididos por grupitos, normalmente era por razas, religión y cosas así, pero el grupito de Ghiaccio era básicamente su antiguo escuadrón, el resto de los presos los conocían como «los mafiosos» o «los asesinos», aunque este último era más como una burla debido a que, claro, no eran más que un grupo de inválidos y nadie realmente creía que en algún momento hayan sido «sicarios».

Así de patéticos se veían.

Ghiaccio se aproximó junto con Melone a una mesa que estaba en medio del comedor, ahí se encontraba Formaggio jugueteando con su bandeja de comida, las vendas de siempre y el olor a quemado.

—Hey—dijo él sonriendo mientras alzaba la mano—, ¿los volvieron a despertar temprano?

—Sí—respondió Melone, Ghiaccio lo posicionó en frente de la mesa—, intenté insultarlo como Ghiaccio lo haría normalmente, ¡pero es verdaderamente difícil!, yo no puedo decir tantas vulgaridades.

—No son solo vulgaridades al azar, hay un método ahí, ¿cierto, Ghiaccio? —Formaggio sonrió y señalo al de lentes, este dio una sonrisa a medias y asintió.

—Al menos lo intenté—Melone soltó una risilla, para luego empezar a comer.

Una mano apretó con fuerza el hombro de Melone, este respingo asustado y volteo a ver a su agresor, era Illuso y se veía peor que de costumbre.

—¡Ya llegó el demonio! —gritó Melone consternado—, ¿¡qué te pasa!?, ¡¿por qué me asustas así?!

—Porque sí—no se podía ver, pero era seguro que Illuso estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó Formaggio con la boca llena, el pelinegro hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba junto a Melone.

—Ya—la máscara le daba un tono más grueso a su voz, nadie podía recordar la voz real de Illuso—, odio comer ensalada todos los malditos días, muero por un pedazo de carne.

—No es que te pierdas de mucho—comentó el rubio—, la carne aquí tampoco es muy buena.

—La sirven seca y toda bleh—Formaggio hizo una mueca—, hasta yo estoy mejor cocinado.

Ghiaccio hizo unas señas con las manos que al parecer solo Melone entendía.

—«A ti te dan comida con más calidad que a nosotros»—dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a Ghiaccio, Illuso suspiro.

—Pero todos los días lo mismo—el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó algo de su cabello—ya me harté.

Illuso retiro la mano de su pelo solo para darse cuenta de que se había llevado unos cuantos mechones con tal acción, los tiro como si nada y siguió suspirando.

—Te quedarás calvo—le dijo Melone, pero el pelinegro le ignoró.

—No es mi culpa que con el más mínimo toque se caiga.

—Entonces no deberías tocarlo.

Illuso le dio una palmada demasiado fuerte a Melone en la espalda, este chilló.

—Mejor come, tarado—murmuro el más alto mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Vete al diablo—Melone rechinó los dientes, Formaggio rio ante tal escena.

Ghiaccio quiso reír también pero ningún sonido salió, así que prefirió comer.

Súbitamente una bandeja cayó sobre la mesa, asustando a todos los presentes, de la nada apareció Prosciutto, empujo a Formaggio y se sentó, detrás suyo venía Pesci algo asustado, este se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

Prosciutto tenía los ojos hinchados, tenía unas enormes ojeras y ni se había molestado en amarrar su cabello.

Oh, era uno de esos días.

—Fra se siente mal…—comentó Pesci, confirmando las sospechas de todos.

Había días en los que Prosciutto era bastante optimista y otros donde despertaba con ganas de acabar con todo, su humor era terrible y era preferible no hablarle, uno no sabía como iba a reaccionar, por suerte Pesci estaba alrededor, el cuidaba que su hermano no hiciera tonterías.

—Hey, Pesci, ¿jugaras futbol hoy? —preguntó Formaggio, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

—No lo sé, aun no soy muy bueno y siempre me terminan ganando—respondió el mencionado mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

—¡No tienes que rendirte, Pesci! —comentó Formaggio con entusiasmo mientras alzaba ambos brazos—, tu me representas en la cancha, no puedes humillarme de esa forma.

—¡Pero es tan difícil! —lloriqueo Pesci y el pelinaranja empezó a reír.

—Tonterías, solo debes practicar.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro, sino no te hubiera elegido como mi representante en la cancha.

Pesci sonrió bastante entusiasmado e iba a decir algo, pero la ronca voz de Prosciutto lo interrumpió.

—Lo elegiste porque es el único que puede jugar…—Prosciutto se rascó la nuca con fuerza—, es el único no tan jodido como para salir al patio y correr con libertad.

—Fra—Pesci ignoró las palabras hirientes de su hermano y puso una mano sobre su hombro—, fra, tienes que comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cierra la boca, Pesci—Prosciutto le dio un manotazo al mencionado, este chilló tantito pero no se rindió.

—Vamos, fra, solo un poco—Pesci trato de darle una cucharada a Prosciutto este solo hizo una mueca.

—¡Deja de fastidiar! —el rubio volvió a darle otro manotazo a su hermano, provocando que tirará la cuchara.

Pesci suspiro, pero no hizo nada más, su hermano estaba en un mal estado y no podía hacer más por él, esperaba que para la tarde estuviera mejor.

—Me gustaría salir a verte jugar…—comentó Formaggio un tanto triste—, es una mierda que los metan al atardecer.

Había un horario pasar estar en el patio y desgraciadamente el Sol pegaba con fuerza a esas horas, Formaggio no podía salir por sus quemaduras, así que se la pasaba en la biblioteca o viendo la TV compartida, había ocasiones en las que estaba tan aburrido que iba a las reuniones religiosas.

—Tal vez cuando tus quemaduras estén mejor podrás—dijo Pesci en un intento de animar al pelinaranja, este solo le sonrió.

—Un poco triste que ni salir a tomar el Sol sea una opción—murmuro Illuso mientras se estiraba.

Illuso tenía prohibido salir, era preferible que si la toxina llegaba a escapar de su cuerpo lo hiciera en un lugar cerrado que en el exterior; Illuso era visto como la peste por todos en la cárcel, hasta los guardias lo evitaban por medio a infectarse, todos menos su escuadrón por supuesto.

—No es la gran cosa tampoco, solo es un patio con un solo árbol, aparte ese árbol está seco, no vale la pena—comentó Melone mientras rodaba los ojos, salir no era de importancia para él, es decir, no podía correr ni nada.

Ghiaccio hizo unas señas hacía Melone, el rubio soltó una risilla.

—Supongo que tienes razón…—balbuceo Melone mientras jugaba con su comida.

El ambiente se sentía tan triste.

—Permiso.

Y ahí estaba, con sus dos metros y sus ojos negros con rojo, el jefe.

Risotto Nero.

—Púdrete—le dijo Prosciutto mientras trataba de tronarse el cuello, se veía muy tenso.

Risotto no le dijo nada y procedió a sentarse a un lado de Ghiaccio.

—La comida no es buena, pero puedo digerirla sin problema…—murmuro Risotto y vio atentamente su bandeja—. Es mala, muy mala, ya no deseo consumirla, pero no hay de otra.

—Cierra la boca, cierra la boca—gruñó Prosciutto y le lanzó un tenedor a su jefe, este lo esquivó sin problemas.

—¿Otra vez lloraste hasta quedarte dormido? —Risotto no volteo a ver a Prosciutto, pero estaba seguro de que lo miraba con ganas de matarle.

—Sí, estúpido, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer—Prosciutto se estiro y tomó la muñeca de Risotto, enterró sus uñas en ella.

—No te preocupes, hice lo mismo—Risotto retiró la mano del rubio sin tanto esfuerzo, este solo gruñó.

Ghiaccio tocó el hombro del gótico y señalo a Prosciutto con el ceño fruncido, luego hizo un par de señas en dirección a Melone.

—Jefe, pregunta Ghiaccio que cómo puede aguantar a alguien como Prosciutto—exclamó Melone mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No es aguantar, empatizo con él, todos estamos tristes y con ganas de morir…—respondió Risotto para luego llevarse un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Sabía horrible.

—No quiero tu lástima—Prosciutto rechino los dientes con fuerza, en cualquier momento se levantaba de la mesa y se iba contra Risotto.

—No es lastima, no confundas.

—Vete a la mierda.

Risotto suspiro, pero decidió no contestarle, en cambio siguió comiendo.

Ghiaccio observo a su jefe en silencio, antes Prosciutto era de los que más defendían las palabras de Risotto, nunca le alzaba la voz y cuando alguien dudaba del gran jefe Prosciutto era el primero en limpiar su nombre y aclarar dudas, el mejor subordinado ahora parecía un niñato rebelde que buscaba la más mínima excusa para responderle a su maestro.

Patético.

El resto del desayuno fue en silencio, solo se escuchaban las conversaciones lejanas de los demás presos y el sonido que producían al masticar, no era un ambiente tranquilo, era uno tenso e incómodo.

—Ayer leí un libro—dijo Risotto rompiendo el silencio, ya había terminado de comer—, tu no lo quisiste leer, Ghiaccio, así que decidí echarle un ojo.

Nadie sabía a donde iba está conversación, desde que estaban ahí el jefe solía divagar mucho, diciendo cosas fuera de lugar y llorando de vez en cuando.

—El libro es muy bueno, lloré, ¿sabes?

Ghiaccio solo asintió sin saber qué hacer.

—Es de un preso que en realidad es inocente, no como nosotros, ¿cierto?, pero él es inocente y es condenado a cadena perpetua—Risotto cerró los ojos y soltó una risilla—, al final, él escapa de la prisión.

Ghiaccio tragó duro, la garganta le estaba empezando a arder.

—Tenemos que escapar de aquí—dijo después de un rato, la voz de Risotto era diferente en está ocasión, un tono que no escuchaba desde que… desde que les asignó su última misión.

Todos le miraron fijamente, pálidos y tratando de asimilar la situación.

La temperatura del comedor bajo de repente.

* * *

El libro es Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption, admito que no lo he leído, pero la película es muy buena.


	3. Complicaciones

Hola, quisiera aclarar que Ghiaccio es mudo y usa lenguaje de señas, el único que entiende es Melone, así que pongo sus diálogos cuando habla con él o así.

* * *

Un sentimiento extraño invadió a Ghiaccio, algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo, claro.

_Esperanza_.

Pero el golpe que se escuchó en la mesa le desconcertó y le hizo voltear, era Prosciutto, estaba furioso.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, ¿no?, tu estás entero, maldito—Prosciutto enterró las uñas en la mesa, lastimándose en el proceso—, que vas a saber tú, puedes correr, puedes tomar las cosas, _puedes ver _sin problemas.

—Encontraremos una forma—respondió Risotto con determinación.

Prosciutto le lanzó su plato de sopa, le cayó en la cara.

—¡Eres estúpido! —el rubio llevó su única mano a la cabeza y apretó sus cabellos—, no solo soy yo, ¿no te das cuenta?, Illuso sin su maldita medicina puede matarnos, Formaggio tiene heridas de gravedad que con el más mínimo toque puede infectarse y morir, Melone no puede putas caminar, Ghiaccio es mudo, ¡mudo!, imagina que ve algo y no pueda decirnos nada, ¡yo estoy partido en pedazos!, cojeo, no veo bien, solo tengo un maldito brazo, maldición.

Prosciutto empezó a llorar.

—Nuestros malditos stands son inservibles justo ahora, The Grateful Dead no puede ni envejecer un año, Beach Boy es de corto alcance, Man In The Mirror no permite ni entrar a Illuso, Baby Face ni siquiera enciende, Little Feet encoge como dos centímetros, Metallica no puede controlar más que tu hierro y White Album… White Album desapareció.

Ghiaccio trago duro.

—¿Te das cuenta?, no hay forma.

—Tenemos que tratar—Risotto frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al pecho—, tenemos que…

—Púdrete—Prosciutto no dijo nada más, se levantó de la mesa y huyo del comedor.

Pesci miro con nerviosismo a Risotto, para luego levantarse e ir detrás de su hermano.

Los demás observaron atentamente a su jefe, en señal de una reacción, este intento limpiarse la sopa del cuerpo, pero era difícil, hizo una mueca y volvió a apretar su pecho, el aire le estaba faltando otra vez.

—Si les interesa… nos vemos en… la bi-biblioteca…—dio un gran suspiro—a las cinco, …los esp-esperaré hasta… las doce.

El peliblanco se levantó y marchó al patio, su escuadrón guardo silencio un buen rato.

—¿Qué opinan? —preguntó Formaggio rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué voy a opinar? —murmuro Illuso mientras se tallaba la cien—, digo, que excelente sería escapar, pero Prosciutto tiene un punto… es soñar demasiado.

—Tampoco es como que sea la cárcel más segura del mundo, ¿sabes? —Formaggio inclinó la cabeza—, los guardias no nos toman mucha importancia.

—¿Y sabes por qué? —Melone sonrió, pero era una sonrisa rara—, ¡porque somos unos inútiles, haha!

Ghiaccio puso una mano en el hombro de Melone y le miró fijamente, oh no.

Melone estaba llorando.

—Es la verdad—el rubio se limpió las lágrimas—, quisiera que Baby Face encendiera…

Ghiaccio hizo unas señas con las manos.

—«_Tenemos que intentarlo, maldición, Risotto realmente cree que podemos lograrlo_».

—¿No lo entiendes, Ghiaccio?, está desesperado—le dijo Melone—, desde que entró aquí… perdió la cabeza.

—Es hora de aceptarlo—Illuso se levantó de la mesa—, nos pudriremos aquí.

Ghiaccio se mordió los labios y los miro con desesperación, quería gritarles que eran unos estúpidos, que realmente había una forma, pero no podía, su voz nunca saldría y el único que entendía sus señas era Melone.

Pero había una seña que Illuso podría entender perfectamente.

—¡HÁ! —respondió el pelinegro al ver que Ghiaccio le enseñaba el dedo de en medio—, casi pude escuchar tus insultos.

Ghiaccio gruñó e Illuso no le dijo nada.

…

Melone pegó diferentes adhesivos en la cara de Ghiaccio, algunos tenían forma de frutillas, otros de animales, todos coincidían en ser rosas y cursis.

—Así te ves más adorable—comentó el rubio con sorna, arrancó uno que no le gusto y Ghiaccio hizo una mueca.

—«_Con cuidado_».

—Perdona, verte sufrir es divertido—Melone sonrió, pero no duro mucho—, Ghiaccio, ¿irás a la biblioteca?

El mencionado asintió y Melone suspiro.

Ambos estaban en su celda, había un pequeño escritorio decorado por Melone, en el había diferentes tipos de adhesivos, libretas y lápices de mala calidad.

Ghiaccio estaba sentado en la silla que venía por default con cada celda y Melone estaba frente a él, sobre su silla de ruedas.

—¿De qué sirve, Ghiaccio? —Melone empezó a guardar sus pegatinas—, estoy seguro de que hasta el mismo Risotto ya lo reflexiono, es inútil.

Ghiaccio frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Melone, este gruñó.

—Eres tan terco—Melone sonrió con sorna, el peliazul le soltó.

—«_¿Qué más puedo hacer?, ¿sentarme aquí hasta pudrirme?_».

—Pues eso haré yo—Melone le sonrió con tristeza y Ghiaccio se mordió la lengua.

—«_No quise decir eso_».

—Yo sé que no…—Melone pegó una última calcomanía en la cara de Ghiaccio—, siento que yo sería de los más inútiles, digo, tendrían que cargarme por ahí y así, hasta Prosciutto se sostiene mejor.

—«_Risotto encontrará la forma_».

Melone desvió la mirada y observó la puerta de su celda.

—¿Prometes no abandonarme?

—«_Lo prometo_».

Melone sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a Ghiaccio.

Irían juntos a la biblioteca.


	4. Todos

Ghiaccio y Melone llegaron puntuales a la biblioteca.

Risotto les observo con sorpresa para luego sonreír, a decir verdad, la plática de hace rato le había bajado la moral bastante, pero el ver que por lo menos dos personas creían en su idea le alegraba.

Sí, al final si había una manera.

Claro que con el pasar de las horas esa esperanza desaparecía.

Dieron las seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, eran las once y nadie más se asomaba, solo eran ellos tres.

Risotto volvió a sentir que se sofocaba.

Ghiaccio quería decir algo, animar a su jefe, pero este no podía entenderle, el único que sabía su lenguaje de señas era Melone y justo ahora este parecía demasiado absorto en un libro o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Al final, Ghiaccio solo le dio un apretón en el hombro a Risotto, esperando transmitir, aunque sea el más mínimo apoyo, el peliblanco volteo a verle y sonrió, pero no duro mucho.

—Puede que Prosciutto tenga razón… —Risotto dio un enorme suspiro y Ghiaccio le miro con nerviosismo, no podía darse por vencido tan pronto, ¿o sí?

Ghiaccio volteo hacía Melone en busca de ayuda, pero este también lucía desanimado.

El peliazul hizo unas señas muy rápidas y su compañero solo suspiro.

—Ghiaccio dice que con nosotros tres es suficiente.

—No… —Risotto agacho la cabeza—, quería que estuviéramos juntos… otra vez.

—Como un equipo…—murmuro Melone, traduciendo las señas de Ghiaccio.

Claro, eran todos o era ninguno.

—Que estúpido—la gruesa voz de Prosciutto sorprendió a los presentes.

Detrás de él venían Pesci, Formaggio e Illuso, todos tensos y asustados, menos Prosciutto que más bien lucía enfadado.

—No puedo creer que realmente hayan venido—dijo el rubio volteando en dirección a Melone y Ghiaccio—, ¿acaso quieren morir?

Ghiaccio frunció el ceño y enseño el dedo de en medio, Melone guardo silencio porque realmente ni él sabía que hacía ahí, solo siguió al peliazul.

—Vinieron…—Risotto observo a todo su escuadrón y una pequeña chispa de esperanza nació en sus ojos, pero la pesada mirada de Prosciutto la mató rápidamente.

—Venimos a ponerte un alto, Risotto Nero—el rubio se fue sobre el más alto y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa—, estás demente, solo vas a poner a estos dos estúpidos en peligro.

Risotto desvió la mirada, realmente quería que la tierra se lo tragase, se sentía un idiota por sugerir algo tan peligroso, no pensó en su equipo, pensó en sí mismo.

—¡Ghiaccio! —gritó Melone, desconcertando a todos, casi se cae de su silla en un intento de atrapar al mencionado.

Este se fue contra Prosciutto.

Lo azotó contra la pared y lo miro furioso, quería gritarle que el único loco ahí era él, el único que los estaba juzgando mal era él, que era un cobarde, un imbécil, quería gritarle todo eso, pero no podía, solo abrió la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni un solo sonido salió, sus puños temblaban de la frustración mientras sostenían la camisa de Prosciutto y este solo le miraba.

—No puedes hablar, Ghiaccio, White Album no está más, ¿y aun así quieres intentar huir? —Prosciutto empezó a acariciar la nuca del peliazul, todos se sorprendieron ante tal acción.

Era un intento de animarle, algo que Prosciutto no hacía en mucho tiempo.

Ghiaccio solo asintió.

—Risotto—el rubio se separó del menor y volvió a acercarse a su jefe, está vez con menos agresividad—, estoy dispuesto a seguir tus órdenes como antes, confió en ti.

El mencionado le observo en silencio y suspiro.

—No, Prosciutto, tienes razón, estamos jodidos y…—Risotto no pudo continuar.

Prosciutto le había tomado -otra vez- del cuello de la camisa, pero en está ocasión lo hizo con intención de que agachara la cabeza, junto su frente con la del más alto, dio un largo suspiro y soltó su camisa para luego llevar su mano a su nuca.

—Risotto, Risotto… Risotto, sé que lo que dije fue muy desalentador y, de hecho, muy realista, pero siendo sinceros, quedarse tampoco es opción, soy un cobarde, tal vez todos seamos cobardes, pero tu no lo eres, tienes la convicción de que realmente podemos salir de aquí, creo en ti… no, más bien, sé que lo lograremos porque tu nos guiaras, como siempre has hecho.

—Fra…—Pesci observó a su hermano con ojos llorosos, ese era el Prosciutto que conocía.

—Tienes…—Risotto parpadeo varias veces, desconcertado—, tienes razón, Prosciutto, buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí.

—Si Fra lo dice… si Fra confía en el jefe, entonces estoy seguro de que no fallaremos—Pesci dio un paso al frente—, yo iré.

—¡Yo también! —gritó Formaggio emocionado—, desde el principio quería ir, pero Prosciutto se la paso hablando mal y pues, me dio miedo, ¿ok?, pero ahora que todos estamos confiados yo creo que…

—Yo no voy—interrumpió Illuso, ocasionando que todos voltearan en su dirección—, oigan, sé que todos tenemos «dificultades» para ir, pero yo dependo mucho de mis inyecciones.

—Yo dependo de mi ungüento—murmuro Formaggio molesto—, mis heridas se infectan sin eso y aun así pienso ir.

—Es diferente—Illuso se tallo las sienes.

—¿De qué forma? —el pelinaranja estaba a nada de darle un puñetazo al azabache, pero Prosciutto se interpuso entre los dos.

—Me faltan partes del cuerpo, Illuso, Melone no puede caminar, Ghiaccio no puede hablar y todos nosotros iremos—Prosciutto intentó ser razonable—, sé lo que dije antes, pero si nos…

—Cállate—Illuso dio un suspiro fastidiado—, si no recibo mi inyección a la hora que es comenzaré a derretirme, ¿no entiendes?, no es lo mismo.

—Claro…—habló Melone, hace rato que no hablaba—, siempre se trata de ti, Illuso, siempre has sido una cucaracha, haha.

Un libro bastante pesado dio directo a la cara de Melone, lo había lanzado Illuso.

—No me digas así—exclamó el pelinegro, su paciencia se agotaba.

—¿Oh?, ¿prefieres rata, entonces? —Melone se limpió la sangre que salía de su nariz mientras sonreía.

—¡Cierra la boca, lisiado! —gritó finalmente y Melone se enojó, deberás que lo hizo.

Quiso levantarse de su silla, que tonto, no podía, solo apretó los puños e intento lanzar un libro, Illuso lo esquivo con facilidad.

—¡Tu puedes caminar, cucaracha! —el rubio empezó a llorar—, no sé de qué mierda te quejas.

—Me quejo de qu-…

Illuso iba a seguir insultando, pero Ghiaccio lanzó un puñetazo directo a su rostro.

Risotto jaló al peliazul para que no continuará.

—Tranquilo—le dijo al de anteojos, este hizo unas señas, pero Risotto no le entendió.

—Oigan, si está es su forma de convencerme…—Illuso miro hacía arriba, temía que su ojo se tornará morado—, no está funcionando.

—Habrá que llevarte arrastrando…—comentó Formaggio con sorna.

—Maldita sea…—Illuso gruñó—, incluso si salimos de aquí yo seguiré necesitando esas inyecciones o me muero, ¿entienden, idiotas?

—Ojalá te derritieras, cabrón—Melone sonrió—, pero puedo recrear tu inyección, Illuso, solo necesito una muestra y un lugar adecuado para hacerla… cuando estemos afuera, cuando seamos libres, seré capaz de.

—Oh, claro, es que es muy fácil robarla… aparte, ¿qué haré mientras espero a que hagas la formula?, ¿derretirme?

—Tendrás que robar varias.

—Claro, super fácil.

—Fácil no es…—exclamó de nuevo Prosciutto—, pero tampoco es imposible.

—Illuso…—Risotto extendió su mano—, ven con nosotros.

—Sí, cucaracha, ven—Melone ladeo la cabeza y enseño el dedo de en medio a Illuso.

—Lo haré…—comentó el pelinegro después de un rato—, pero lo primero que haré al salir de aquí será patear tu esquelético trasero, Melone.

—¡Há!, no podré sentirlo.

—Suertudo.

Unas cuantas risas llenaron el silencio de la habitación.

Estaban juntos, estaban llenos de expectativas, había esperanza.

Sí, definitivamente saldrían de ahí.

Solo tendrían que averiguar cómo.


	5. Últimas dudas

Gracias por sus favs y comentarios, me ponen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir la historia.

* * *

A Ghiaccio le pesaba la nuca, sentía una mirada, volteo y vio a uno de los guardias, le estaba avisando a otro guardia que les habían encontrado, notaron su mirada, pero no le tomaron importancia, delante de Ghiaccio venía el resto de su escuadrón, estaban tranquilos, no tenían idea de nada.

Ghiaccio les quiso advertir, pero estaban muy lejos, los iban a atrapar, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero como era de esperarse, la voz no le salía, ¿por qué tuvo que ser él quién se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía?, ¿por qué él que era mudo y no podía advertirles del peligro que se acercaba?, intento sacar a White Album pero justo como su voz tampoco salió.

Los guardias dispararon y sus compañeros fueron cayendo uno a uno.

Las balas ni le rozaron, fue hasta su escuadrón y vio como la vida se iba de sus cuerpos, lloró con frustración mientras sostenía el cuerpo de Melone, como pudo hizo unas señas que significaban «lo siento», las hizo tantas veces que ya ni sentido tenía.

_«¿Por qué, Ghiaccio?»_ murmuró Melone sin aliento _«¿por qué no nos avisaste?, ¡eres el peor!»_

No, no, no, esto no podía estar pasando.

_«Eres un inútil»_ dijo el rubio para después morir.

Justo en ese momento una bala le atravesó el pecho.

…

Ghiaccio abrió los ojos de golpe, salió disparado de la cama y busco a Melone con la mirada, este yacía plácidamente en la cama de abajo, claro, había sido una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla que no era muy diferente de la realidad.

El peliazul movió al contrario para que se despertará, este le miro extrañado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

—_«¿No quieres ir al baño?»_ —señaló Ghiaccio, el rubio negó.

—¿Por qué?, ¿tu sí? —Melone inclinó la cabeza—, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—_«Sí»._

—¿Por qué?

—_«Tuve una pesadilla»._

—¿Sobre aquella noche?

—_«No»._

Ghiaccio bajo la mirada e hizo una mueca, Melone solo le observo.

—_«Sobre el escape, estábamos todos junto y había unos guardias, les vi, pero no pude avisarles y…»—_sus manos se paralizaron de repente, no sabía si contarle lo último.

—¿Y?

—_«E Illuso me llamaba inútil, por no poder avisarles»._

—Bueno, es algo que definitivamente diría Illuso—Melone soltó una risilla—, eso te preocupa demasiado, ¿no?, ser una carga para el resto…

Melone se arrastro y como pudo saco sus piernas.

—También me sucede.

Ghiaccio observó a su compañero, ambos estaban igual de jodidos.

—Incluso si algo pasa, serás capaz de correr.

—_«No te abandonaría»._

—¿Y te arriesgarías solo para salvarme? —Melone alzó la mirada—, si nos atrapan por mi culpa me sentiré como la mierda.

Ghiaccio se quedó quieto, no sabía como consolar al contrario y este solo suspiro.

—Al final del día… todos somos cargas, me pregunto… ¿cómo nos sacará Risotto adelante?

—_«No lo sé»._

—Solo seguiremos ordenes y confiaremos ciegamente, como siempre hemos hecho, ¿no es así, Ghiaccio?

—_«Sí»._

Melone sonrió y acarició levemente el cabello del contrario, Ghiaccio le sonrió de vuelta.

Recordaba los tiempos antes de perseguir a la hija del jefe, los tiempos en los que Sorbet y Gelato seguían con vida, los tiempos en los que el dinero no era tan importante, cuando Melone caminaba y podía andar en su moto por toda la ciudad, cuando Ghiaccio podía hablar y le gritaba que no fuera tan rápido, que usará un casco y que se iba a matar un día de estos, cuando solían comer pizza en algún puesto barato y charlaban sobre estupideces.

Pero esos tiempos no existían más y tenía que concentrarse en el ahora.

Melone no podía caminar ni andar en su moto, Ghiaccio no podía hablar ni gritar y ninguno quería «charlar» sobre estupideces.

Solo quedaba aferrarse a la esperanza del futuro.

* * *

Es corto pero son los restos de la "duda", por lo menos la duda ligera, de aquí las dudas que se vienen van a ser más duras por decirlo de alguna forma, quiero aclarar que la advertencia de "pensamientos suicidas" no está por nada, lo comento por si alguien es muy sensible.

También se viene la acción, yey.


	6. Plan

Hola, tiempo sin vernos, gracias por los comentarios y favoritos 3 sinceramente no continuaba la historia por flojera pero ahora que son vacaciones espero actualizar con más frecuencia, saludos.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba en silencio, eran muy pocos los presos que se paseaban por ahí, entre ellos estaba el escuadrón de asesinos.

Bueno, ex escuadrón.

Reunidos en una mesa, más bien amontonados, la mesa estaba frente a un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el patio de la cárcel, un espacio lindo en la biblioteca, en especial porque los guardias pasaban por ahí muy poco o casi nada, es decir, no había presos en la biblioteca, además los «sicarios» no representaban problemas, así que los dejaban solos.

Punto para ellos.

Illuso acababa de llegar de su sesión de inyecciones, no dejaba de llorar y varios mechones de cabello se le estaban cayendo, lo usual.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Illuso mientras tosía—, ¿cuál es el plan?

Risotto tomo un libro, lo abrió y empezó a garabatear en él.

—Melone—Prosciutto suspiro mientras se tallaba las cienes—, dale una libreta a este hombre.

—No—murmuro Risotto—, he visto a los guardias revisar las libretas de los presos cada tanto, pero los libros nunca los tocan, confiaré ciegamente en eso.

—¿Revisan las libretas? —Melone observo su cuaderno sorprendido y se sonrojo.

—«_Te dije que era mala idea escribir tus novelas ahí_»—señalo Ghiaccio e Illuso alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué, Melone?, ¿qué tienes en tu libreta? —Illuso soltó una risilla y el rubio frunció el ceño.

—Que te importa, cucaracha.

Formaggio soltó una risilla y el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Basta—exclamó Prosciutto fastidiado—, ¿cuál es el plan, Risotto?

—Bien—Risotto retiro el bolígrafo que estaba usando y mostró el libro a todos—, exactamente en una semana la cárcel celebrará el día del padre, en este día vienen muchos civiles y los policías están distraídos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Vamos a escapar a medio evento? —dudo Formaggio y Risotto negó con la cabeza.

—No, por precaución no dejan salir a los presos que no sean padres al patio, por tanto, no podremos hacer nada durante el evento, lo importante es en la noche—Risotto sacó un papel de su bolsillo, estaba todo arrugado y apenas se distinguía lo que decía—«día del padre: limpieza general de la cárcel», este es un cartel para los guardias y empleados, exactamente a las doce se ponen a limpiar.

—Entonces, ¿nuestra oportunidad es en la noche? —pregunto Prosciutto mientras tomaba el cartel y lo examinaba.

—Sí, es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos la ventaja de que en las noches no nos vigilan, aparte estarán demasiado ocupados limpiando—aclaró Risotto.

—Vaya cárcel de mierda—se burló Formaggio.

—Bueno, bueno, esa es la oportunidad de salir…—comenzó Illuso—, pero ¿iremos con las manos vacías?, ¿qué hay de mis inyecciones?, aparte que afuera hay una enorme reja y después de todo eso hay que subir una montaña para poder llegar a la civilización, donde por supuesto, si ven a nueve tipos con uniforme de cárcel sospecharán algo, ¿no cree, jefe?

—¡Wow, cucaracha, que positivo! —rio Melone e Illuso le dio un manotazo.

—Estoy pensando en ti, estúpido—Illuso señalo las piernas del rubio—, ¿lograrás subir la montaña?, deja eso, ¿si quiera podrás cruzar la reja?

Melone frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Hay un plan para eso también—continuo Risotto—, tenemos toda está semana para recolectar ropa, comida y medicinas, todo lo que puedan, no se arriesguen a ser descubiertos tampoco.

Risotto volteo a ver Prosciutto.

—Las inyecciones de Illuso… ¿cómo las entregan? —preguntó Risotto, Illuso alzó una ceja.

—Me encierran en mi celda y viene un tipo a aplicarlas… siempre trae una caja donde tiene varias—explico Illuso.

—¿Qué edad tiene el tipo?

—No sé, debe estar en sus cincuenta.

—Prosciutto—llamó Risotto y este volteo—, tu te encargarás del tipo… con The Grateful Dead.

—¿Qué? —el rubio frunció el ceño—, ¿te das cuenta de que no sirve, no?

—Cuatro… no, con tres años será suficiente para que desorientes al tipo, lo suficiente como para tomar las inyecciones—trató Risotto y Prosciutto empezó a reír.

—¡Definitivamente perdiste la cabeza! —Prosciutto rechinó los dientes—, no puedo ni envejecer un año y tú me pides…

—Tienes una semana, robaremos las inyecciones ese día, yo estaré contigo, esperaré afuera de la celda, tomaré las inyecciones y podremos irnos—Risotto tomo al rubio de los hombros y lo miro fijamente—, sé que es una carga muy pesada, pero nadie más que tu podría hacerlo, Prosciutto.

—Pero, The Grateful Dead…

—Sin las inyecciones… Illuso no podrá dejar la cárcel.

—…—Prosciutto se mordió el labio para luego asentir—, lo intentaré.

—Lo lograrás, lo sé.

Prosciutto no dijo nada y se separo del más alto, se quedó en un semblante serio y algo en el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, aun así, Risotto continúo hablando.

—¿Qué hay de tu ungüento, Formaggio? —preguntó el peliblanco.

—Oh, a mí me lo dan para que me lo aplique, así que solo tengo que resistir la semana sin usarlo para poder llevarme la caja entera—comentó el pelinaranja despreocupado.

—¿En serio estarás bien? —dudo Pesci y Formaggio solo se rio.

—No te preocupes, si me empiezo a sentir mal correré a tu celda, ¿de acuerdo? —el pelinaranja le guiñó un ojo a Pesci y este solo suspiro.

—¿Qué hay de la reja y la montaña? —insistió Illuso.

—Los únicos con problemas para caminar son Melone y Prosciutto, me encargaré de cargarlos—aclaró Risotto, Melone le vio con pena.

—¿No hay otra forma?, digo, no quiero ser una carga…—murmuro Melone.

—No eres una carga, ninguno lo es, de una forma u otra todos contribuiremos para salir de aquí—Risotto guardo su libro—, cualquier duda, vengan a mi celda, todos los días a las tres nos reuniremos aquí y veremos nuestros avances, ¿de acuerdo?

—Uh, jefe…—habló Melone—, ¿y si todos aprendemos el lenguaje de señas de Ghiaccio?, no todo, solo cosas básicas o que nos puedan ser de utilidad, ya sabe, por si algo ocurre.

El peliazul miro a su compañero, vaya, realmente pensaba en él, sin querer sonrió.

—En eso tienes razón—Risotto se llevó una mano al mentón—, podría marcar una diferencia saber el lenguaje de Ghiaccio… cuando nos reunamos también tendremos unas cuantas clases de su lenguaje, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

—Bien, en una semana saldremos de aquí.

Ghiaccio volteo hacía la ventana para observar el campo y ver más allá donde se encontraba la montaña, detrás de la montaña estaba un pequeño pueblo.

En una semana podría sentarse con Melone a hablar de estupideces, sí, sin duda alguna.

Pesci logró distinguir lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano y dudo del plan.

* * *

¡Cualquier error o dedazo favor de decirme!


End file.
